


jealousy

by lukacouffaine



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: Gen, Jealousy, M/M, Pining, Still reading the book and I’m still on neverseen, not me calling Dex cishet but then realizing he is a BIG closet case., this scene really stuck out for me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29336382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukacouffaine/pseuds/lukacouffaine
Summary: "I have a question. Why did you hate me?" Fitz asked.Dex tried to think of a million reasons. A BIG reason out of all the petty small ones like the way Fitz eats his lunch. The way Fitz walked.“I was jealous .”“Of what?”“You.” Dex blushed.
Kudos: 6





	jealousy

The first thing Dex noticed when he entered the infirmary was the smell. It spelled like pure vomit. Yet Dex was used to the smell as he smelled the worst stuff at the Slurps and Burps back home. 

According to the Black Swan doctor medic, Fitz would be vomiting his guts out until he was fully healed

The second thing Dex noticed made Dex question the status of Fitz supposed healing. 

Fitz was shirtless. His chest was covered in black like web substance. His veins took a similar color. The worst of the injury (the puncture wound in Fitz's chest) was covered by bandages. Fitz's skin was paler than it should be. He was also skinner. 

Fitz was throwing up once more. Dex patted Fitz back. An attempt to help that seemed to cause only more pain. 

"Sorry mom. It just hurts a lot.” Fitz groaned. 

"Its not Della. I'm Dex.”

Fitz looked at Dex. Surprised. 

"Oh. I didn't expect you to visit." Fitz said. 

Dex tried to find any hidden remorse in Fitz’s words. He failed. 

"Well I'm here!" Dex said as he fiddled with the sleeves of his long blue shirt. 

The silence between them was awkward and long. It usually was. It always took either Sophie or Keefe for them to actually talk to each other. Dex took a deep breath. 

"I'm sorry." Dex gritted through his teeth. 

"Sorry for what? You were trying to help us escape. At most it was the council. They let it get to this." Fitz replied. Obviously taken aback. 

Fitz was just making this harder for Dex. Fitz injury felt like Dex's fault. Dex was reckless. His recklessness ended with Fitz getting stabbed by a giant insect. Dex had to teleport away with an injured Fitz as the others continued to risk their lives. There was so much blood and Dex even threw up on top of Fitz. Did Fitz even remember that?

Dex wiped the tears forming in his eyes with his sleeve. There was no way he was crying in front of a Vacker. 

"No it's not just that." Dex began his apology once more. 

"I'm confused."

"I'm just. I'm sorry for always hating you." Dex was taken aback by his own words this time. No turning back. There was another pause. Fitz was also processing Dex words. 

"I have a question. Why did you hate me?" Fitz asked. 

Dex tried to think of a million reasons. A BIG reason out of all the petty small ones like the way Fitz eats his lunch. The way Fitz walked. 

“I was jealous .”

“Of what?”

“You.” Dex blushed. 

"You're just...so perfect. You had everyone's attention and ignored me or something." 

"Oh sorry. I didn't realize. Maybe I should have paid more attention to more people like you. Outside of my family or Sophie and Keefe." 

If this were any other day. Any other moment. Dex would have felt triumph at the fact a Vacker was apologizing to him. Especially Fitz Wonderboy Vacker. 

Then Sophie would see Fitz wasn’t as perfect as he seemed. Looked at Dex instead. Then they could see the match system. Ugh! Why did Fitz have to ruin that daydream. 

Dex poked his fingers together. 

"I kinda wanted more attention to myself. Its stupid." Dex felt embarrassed by that revelation. 

Fitz smiled at that statement though. 

"Can we try to be friends now?" Fitz asked. A wide smile. Fitz and his perfect white smile. Not like Dex, who teeth were slightly bucked. Which others blamed on his parents being a bad match. Dex tried every way to prove his family's worth. 

"I'll try." Dex admitted. 

Fitz smiled wider. He opened his arms up. As if asking for a hug. 

Dex looked around him. He looked for others in the room. Della. Possibly Sophie. Even Keefe by slight chance. No one. Only Dex. The realization was that Fitz was addressed to Dex. 

Fitz Vacker was asking for a hug. Fitz Vacker was asking Dex Dizznee to hug it out. This definitely was the wrong timeline. 

Dex gave an akward glance. Then did the logical thing. He bolted out the room. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Not me writing two kotlc fics in the last 2 weeks. I’m in too deep!!!!


End file.
